Sesshomaru and Rin : A War in the Sky
by Nis3
Summary: About 6 years after Kagome's return its now time to settle on Rin who's finally 17 and close to making her decision about which life to choose. But times waits for no one while there is trouble brewing in the west….


Summary: About 6 years after Kagome's return its now time to settle on Rin who's finally 17 and close to making her decision about which life to choose. But times waits for no one while there is trouble brewing in the west….

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any characters except the characters that are not listed in the manga and/or Anime.

It was bright, not yet hot it was springtime. Yet every morning a young girl was out in the meadow training as she has done for many years. Instead of a bow and arrow she opt for a sword. Something she must have picked up from her guardian. It sliced through the air as she followed certain steps. They seemed to roll into one another making it a dance.

"Rin!", a young man called.

The girl whipped her head around to show big brown doe eyes and frown upon her brow as her concentration was lost. She squinted her eyes so that she could see better running through the field it was a young man coming towards her it seems that kohaku had came back from his journey early and had decided to join her.

"Kohaku!", she yelled back waving her hand slightly.

Once upon her he got a good look at her. Long black hair, tanned skin from being out in the sun so much, long slender frame but it wasn't delicate she had been toned from years of hard work, but neither was she manly a perfect balance.

"How was your journey to the east?", Rin ask. Some wild boar yokai was ruining crops in the northern villages, he went to lend a hand.

" Could of been better couple wild demons, nothing too big.", he shrugged his shoulders. Yea wild boars wasn't nothing I thought.

"I see your up early.", he stated. Giving a dashing smile.

"Well what a wasteful day if you don't use all of it eh?" I replied.

"Bout finished I was just about to walk you back?", he asked. I nodded I was pretty much done.

"Sure." I replied, and we started our walk back to the village.

Aunt Kaede still alive quite surprisingly she was quite stubborn for her old age. The pack have been trying to put me and Kohaku together for years but I just didn't feel for him that way, not that anything was wrong with him kohaku was handsome charming, but he wasnt…..

"Uncle!", Sango's young children screamed, thankfully breaking up the awkward silence.

I slid into the hunt while he was distracted Kaeda has been gone for a few days now to tending to the other villages. I went into the back room and washed up, there was a bucket of water there and changed into a simple yellow kimono with flowers along the bottom hem and sleeves.

Rin was into her thoughts. It was time, I couldn't stay focused and in just a few short weeks he would be here and my decision has been made. It has been for a long time. But…I was human he was youkai, I would perish ,why he would live longer than I ever would. All I ever wanted was a place by his side. That would be enough.

Around 14 summers my moon cycle came and things change. Subtle changes. The way he looked at me, it made me feel giddy. Soft touches to my hair or cheek. Something that was only done once or twice as a child. I reviled in it. I never view him as a father figure. How could I? Never did I get father words from him of any sort. He would visit. That would consist of a new gift a comb, kimono or something of the sort some time together and a few words. It was enough, when I was 10 he gifted me with "Usuidesu" it meant thin. It was ever so light, from his fang, he was smug about me having it. At first afraid but, I figured if tesaige worked for me I couldn't see why this one wouldn't. It was powerful, I've slayed a few, or some demons with Lohaku, if anything I might be gifted for this. I was trained by him for years before he figured he couldn't teach me anything else after that I took up training with Kohku.

With a sigh she stepped out the hunt. Kohaku and the children must've went inside. Sango and Miroku was definitely settle into their everyday living. Of course Miroku and Inuyasha still went and did exorcisms in exchange for food. That's what Kagome and Inuyasha was doing right now and should be back by today no later than tomorrow.

Taking a small basket with Usuidesu on her hip taking a path away from the town Rin decided to pick herbs. No real friends here just acquaintances she was often alone. The village was waking up she could tell. These days you work early and you work hard.

She thought back to his last visit. A few months back, she was on her moon cycle at that time. She was in a small private field it was was full of wild flowers and enjoyed spending most of her moon cycle days there. Peaceful, she was always hurting or tired, irritable on those days. It was early evening and she was making flower crowns for the children when she felt him arrived. When she brought her eyes to his, they were ablaze. I was often told about being around demons when in heat, some listen to instinct and want to mate. I wasn't afraid. Too often before he came to me in my dreams after the age of 12 when Kagome thought it was a good time to learn about my body.

He stalked towards me. An I received something so precious.

A kiss.

Chaste.

Beautiful.

An when he let me go a promise.

"Together forever."

A proposal. That I've kept hidden. Sesshomaru was subtle and from the time we've spent together over the years I knew what it was. He left that night and I was as happy as anyone could be.

She begin humming then it turned into a song.

"In the wind

In a dream

Where are you….". She felt it the change in the air. She didn't have strong spiritual powers like Kagome or Kaede but she did pick up something studying under her Kaede. Small purification and sutras enough for her. She turned around.

"Sesshomaru-sama"


End file.
